


The bottle tells the truth

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: “Well I don’t want to kiss you!”“Good.”“You’re probably not a good kisser anyway.”“You take that back!”





	The bottle tells the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, short little fic to beat my writers block. Inspired by real life entente at my house parties and the film ‘the ugly truth’. Hope you guys enjoy it!

It was just a harmless party Lance had for his 18th until somebody brought the bottle out. 

Everyone was having a good time, drinking, laughing, dancing. 

But Rolo had to suggest the idea of spin the bottle. They all agreed of course, but there was nobody more nervous than Keith.

Shiro could see that his brother had a crush on Lance since the beginning, not that he would admit it, but playing spin the bottle probably wasn’t a good idea. However Shiro was a nice brother and wanted to see where this would go. Besides, he himself also wanted to kiss Allura and Matt. He was up for choices today. 

Shiro looked around the circle, at the angsty teens sitting there wondering who they’ll have to kiss. 

“So who wants to go first?” Rolo asked.

“I think the birthday boy should go first.” Pidge suggested.

“Yeah she should.” Shay agreed. 

“Okay I will!” Lance spun the bottle and it landed on Nyma, she was one away from Keith, so Shiro could imagine his near excitement. Bless him.

“Come here gurl.” Lance grinned. They they pecker each other on the lips.

“You guys know the rules right? Get the same person and the length of the kiss is upped by 5 seconds each time.” Rolo explained. 

“Interesting.” Hunk said. Shiro knew Hunk was on a mission to woo Shay. For months everyone has watched them pine for each other and they still think the latter doesn’t like them. 

Shiro so wanted to meddle and tell them how it is but the others stopped him. They were no fun.

Well actually they were the ones to try and meddle first but Shiro said no. However, he couldn’t take all the cute pining and silent moping, but they said “if we can’t meddle neither can you.” So Shiro shut his mouth and was quiet.

They’ll figure it out on their own soon. Hopefully playing this game will shall he say inspire them.

After five rounds of playing Shiro had managed to kiss both Allura and Matt as well as Lance, Pidge and Rolo on his go’s, and others on their turns too. Hunk and Shay had also kissed and Hunk asked Shay out. Matt had given his sister 20 bucks because she won the bet of when they would get together.

In those five rounds, many people were on to making out but somehow the bottle has managed to miss pairing Keith and Lance together. Which was surprisingly funny because Shiro knew his brother had a crush on Lance but the two don’t exactly get along, they argue like cat and dog. 

Lance spun the bottle and it landed on Keith. Everyone gasped, struggling to keep in giggles. This is the moment they’ve all been waiting for, they have bets riding on this.

Shiro saw the panic flash though Keith’s face. He was shitting bricks right now. 

“I’m not kissing him!” Lance exclaimed. 

Keith frowned, taking offence. “Why not?!”

“Because it’s _you_!”

“What about me?” Keith snapped, glaring at him. 

“Are you chicken Lance?” Pidge teased and Hunk started making chicken noises. Everyone laughed. 

“Well I don’t want to kiss you.”

“Good.”

“You’re probably not a good kisser anyway.” Keith shrugged. 

Lance gasped. “You take that back!” 

“No! Bet everyone you’ve kissed here, squirmed at your touch.” Keith taunted. 

Actually when Shiro kissed Lance it wasn’t too bad. He’s actually a nice kisser, he has soft lips . 

Shiro could see Keith was getting to Lance. Maybe he should stop them? Nah. 

“Everyone loves my kisses.”

“Yeah right.”

“I’ll prove it to you.”

“Yeah like you coul-“ Keith don’t get to finish that sentence because Lance shot forward pressing their lips together. Keith’s eyes were wide with shock as Lance gripped his face controlling the kiss. 

Shiro watched as Keith slowly melted into the kiss, bringing his hands to rest on Lances arms. 

Everyone sat watching in amazement. Keith let out a moan prompting Lance deepen the kiss.

Shiro chuckled as he saw Pidge slide $20 to Hunk, Who was beaming at the fact he won. They had made bet; Pidge said Lance and Keith would confess their feelings before they kissed, Hunk said they would kiss before hand. 

Lance pulled back for air, wiping his lip as he pulled back. The two stared at each other, searching for an answer. 

Shiro thought this was the moment, they were going to admit their feelings.

Shiro was already planning their wedding. 

Lance looked around at everyone else and stood up. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he just walked up the stairs without a word. 

Everyone shared confused looks apart from Keith who started after Lance. 

“Well this was fun.” Pidge said awkwardly, breaking the silence. 

“I’ll go talk to him.” Keith said distractedly, still staring at the stairs. As soon he went up stairs. Everyone grinned and raced to the stairs themselves. 

They crept up the stairs, and all waiting in the hallway outside Lances bedroom. 

Shiro was the closest to the door and could hear the conversation, he could also see in the room slightly, since the door was left open a little. He could see Lance sat on the bed and Keith stood in front of him.

“Why did you leave?” Keith had asked.

“It’s my house I can do what I want!” Lance snapped.

“Ugh you’re so impossible.” Keith growled. Shiro could tell Keith had crossed his arms. 

“I’m impossible? I’m not the one challenging people to kiss them!”

“Well you wouldn’t kiss me, clearly you’re a child!”

“Im not a child!” Lance shot back lamely. Shiro saw the hurt expression on his face. 

“Yes you are I thought we had a moment, but you ran away like a coward and child!”

“Yeah well I’m allowed to be scared when I’m in love with a freak like you!” Lance yelled.

Shiro widened his eyes. That’s so cute! Lance was in love with his brother!

Allura and Shay silently squealed next to him.

“I’m not a freak! If anything-“

“I just told you I love you and you focus on the word freak you’re the definition of neurotic.” Lance interrupted. This is so sweet it’s rotting his teeth. 

“No neurotic is someone who is anxious and-“

“Keith would you listen to me! I just told you I love you and you’re giving me the definition of neurotic.”

There was a pregnant pause. Keith was thinking this over. Come on Keith, don’t be a dingbat! 

“You love me?” Keith said calmly. “Why?”

“Keith you’re the most irritating person I’ve met,”

Not a good start Lance but ya know. 

“We argue all the time and we’re so opposite, but I love you, I don’t know why I love you, but I do.” 

Shiro could practically hear the gears turning in Keith’s head. Kiss him, Shiro thought.

Keith walked over and bent down to kiss Lance. Lance pulled Keith into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. Keith snaked his arms around Lance’s neck.

The group grinned at each other, first bumping the air and trying to high five each other without making a sound. It only slightly worked. 

They broke apart and looked to the door. Shiro tried to dive out of sight but they saw him.

“Wow guys where’s the privacy?” Lance laughed. 

“Don’t bring your drama to your own party.” Pidge said to them. Prompting some laughs. 

“Oh we’re sorry.” Keith said dripping with sarcasm. 

“Besides we had bets.” Hunk let slip. 

“What?” The the snarled their heads towards them.

“Nothing.” Hunk spluttered. 

Shiro saw the two get up and head for the door.

“Move Move Move, abort mission!” He yelled. 

Everyone ran down the stairs before the two could catch them. They heard the door close upstairs.

“Does that mean the party is over?” Allura teased. 

“Not for us it isn’t.” Lance yelled.

Everyone laughed. 

“Well we can go back to mine and drink if you guys don’t want to end the party?” Shiro asked.

“Party at Shiro’s!”

“We’ll join you in half an hour.” Keith yelled down. 

“Take your time. There’s a lot of repressed sexual tension to resolve.” Shiro retorted. 

“Fuck you man.”

“Love you too little brother.”

And just like that everyone was happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit last sentence I know lol but I’m still getting over writer block. Hope you guys liked it regardless, let me know what you think!


End file.
